Walk Idiot, Walk
by Ms. Controversy
Summary: You've got the friends, the rivals, the guys and...the successive killer? The only thing you don't have is what you crave for the most. What if you let it slip when you could've had it and let someone else take it?
1. Chapter 01

**WALK IDIOT, WALK**

****

**.CHAPTER.one.**

_Room C107…what kind of a room number is that? Summer school…this is going to have a major dent in my summer._ The seventeen-year-old got into a room labeled 'C107'. She looked for an empty seat. There was one in the back. _Wow. I guess a lot of people failed math._ Everyone here at summer school, failed a course, and came back to get a credit.

She took the seat. The teacher wasn't here yet, as the class didn't start. It was only five minutes to nine. At least she was early. She seemed uncomfortable. _I feel nerdy. I'm the only one with glasses here._ She looked around. Everyone was either talking, sleeping – or pretending to get some sleep for the next five minutes, or as lost as she was.

"Yo, you don't look like you failed math, girl." Another girl was sitting in front of her. She had turned around to talk to her. "I'm Miriam."

"Uh, I'm Evian." She said. "I just missed my exam, because we moved, so I have to take this class to get my math credit." She explained.

"Really? So you're not bad in math, right?"

"I don't know. If you call nineties good, then yeah, I'm good at math." She pushed up her _emo_ glasses. It was the kind that everyone wore even if they didn't need glasses. But she really needed her glasses. She probably wouldn't be able to see the floor without them.

"That's great! Listen, the teacher we have, is _really_ fucked. He's fat and bald, and he smells like ass." The blue haired girl said. "When we have a test or something, just whisper the answers to me or something. I really need to pass this course."

"Um, sure." Evian said. _Am I supposed to say no? I can't do that. Maybe it's not right to cheat, but I can't say no to people I don't know. Wait, I mean. I don't know what I mean…whatever._

"This is Carver, and that's Peter." She said, pointing to the two other guys that were sitting around near her.

"Hi." She said. _The good thing is, I always manage to make friends on the first day of anything._ She grinned. "You guys all failed math?"

"He wouldn't have failed." Peter pointed at Carver. "He just skips too much."

"Oh." She said.

"This is a fucking waste of my summer. You know, I quit my part time job for this shit?" Miriam made a face. "So why'd you move down here anyway? Your dad got a new job or something? Where'd you come from anyway?"

"Uh, my mom just got remarried, and they decided to move here in Toronto." She shrugged. "We came here all the way from Newfoundland."

"Your parents are divorced? Really?" Carver grinned. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and chestnut brown eyes. "Mine got separated when I was five. It was funny, really. They threw plates at each other. I heard he lives in England now or something."

"Oh." She said. She didn't know how to react to anything.

"My mom almost got married to this guy, and that guy had this son, and he was twelve years older than me, and it was totally gross." Carver added. "I also think he was gay. Not that there's anything wrong with gay guys, but I think he was crushing on me."

"Yeah, and he put a cockroach in the guy's food, and he left her mom, because he didn't want his step son to _be a menace like the rest_." Peter said.

"Besides, I like being an only child." Carver grinned. "Advantage number one: I get more things."

"You're so lucky." Evian said. She pulled out a notebook just to get ready for the class. The five minutes were almost over. "I got stuck with Ozuma. He's my step brother."

"How old is he?" Miriam asked.

"Nineteen. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. That's the relationship." She rolled her eyes. "We're _too_ different, but the only thing we agreed to was disagreeing to the marriage."

"Girl, you make no sense. I like you. I like you a lot." Miriam said. "Hey, you wanna grab lunch with us after math?"

"After math?"

"The class is three hours long. We get a fifteen minute _recess_, but, it's not as good as elementary school recess." Peter said. "Class ends at twelve everyday. Today's the first day of summer school, so we'll probably get an early leave or something."

"Oh. But I'll need to go back to my place and get some money, because I don't even have a dime on me."

"Zero problemo, my friend. I've got fifty bucks on me. _Borrowed_ it from Joe."

"Who's Joe?" Evian asked.

"That's her older brother."

"You don't like him?" Evian asked.

"I do."

"But you stole money from him."

"Puh-leeze!" She said. "He always borrows from me. It's a _brother-sister_ thing. Trust me."

"Um, okay." She said. She watched as the teacher walked into the class. Miriam's description was absolutely perfect. Three hours of math would kill.

"On the paper I got, it says his name's Mr. Penelope." Peter whispered. "Gets you wondering…don't it?"

"And also, you could hear his snot whistling when he inhales." Carver said.

"Ew." Evian made a face.

"If he asks you to answer a question, sock him." Miriam said. Evian chuckled a bit. Even though Miriam wasn't _smart_, or had the best vocabulary, her personality was very…_bright_. Carver was funny, and Peter knew a lot.

Of course, the first day of any class went by like the speed of light.

"That went by fast." Evian grinned.

"Girl, are you retarded in the head? That was the longest three hours of my life!" Miriam complained. "I'm so hungry."

"Hey, since you're the new kid, we can probably show you around after lunch." Carver said. "And if you want, you can bring Orlando with you or something. That's his name, right?"

"_Ozuma_." Evian corrected.

"Don't worry. Moron's get everything wrong." Miriam said. They walked a few blocks to a crowded _Wendy's_. Miriam paid for herself, and for Evian – who was really thankful, Carver and Peter apparently didn't have their money, and Miriam had to pay for them again. "Evian."

"Yeah?" She asked, sipping her fruit drink and looking up at Miriam.

"There are some rules, you know."

"Rules?"

"They aren't rules exactly, it's just…"

"A warning?" Peter said.

"Exactly." Miriam said. "You're new in the area. You should know about everything, so you don't get caught in the wrong spider's web." She said.

_Don't you think this is going a little too fast? It's not right to trust people so fast. Right?_ Evian thought. _But hey, this is awesome. They act like they know me._

"See those guys down there?" She pointed.

"They look like Barbie dolls." Evian made a face.

"They're like, the biggest bitches in town. I swear." Miriam made a face. "Back in fifth grade, Bailey used to be my best friend. In junior high school, she spread a rumor about me. I swear, it totally ruined my life."

"What kind of a rumor?" She asked.

"She told everyone I was a lesbian." She said. "And everyone believed her, and everyone was like all…blah around me."

"Oh."

"Back in ninth grade, she used to date Peter." Miriam chuckled.

"Really?" Nothing surprised her of course. She didn't know anyone.

"Hey! That was only in grade nine." Peter grinned. Evian looked behind her. A few tables back, three girls were seated. "The blonde one's Bailey Ritter. The one sitting beside her is Mariah Walsh, and the brunette's Hilary Bynes."

"Hanging with them, is like suicide." Miriam said. "Trust me, I've lived here for all my life." She rethought. "_Almost_ all my life. I moved here from Italy when I was five."

"Wow! You're from Italy? Amazing!" Evian said. "I've been there…once."

"Yeah, it's a great place." Miriam said. "Anyway, the bi-atches aren't the only people you should know about. There's tons." She continued. "But they aren't as bad as everyone. I mean, jeez. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You know, the new kid can't just cram all the information in her head." Another girl came by. "Give her some time."

"I thought you had work?" Peter asked the new arrival.

"I _did_. But…there's some bad news. Apparently, someone was complaining that their ice cream sundae didn't have that extra banana they ordered, and the manager fired me." She sighed. She looked like she was from India or the Middle East. She had silky black hair tied in a ponytail, and chestnut brown eyes. She wasn't too dark, but she was pretty. "So who's the new kid?"

"Her name's Evian. She's from Newfoundland." Carver said. "And Evian, this is Sonia. She totally helped me pass tenth grade history."

"Yo man." Sonia greeted. "Newfoundland eh? That place has a lot of fish."

"Um, yeah." Suddenly, even though she didn't want to, she asked away to feed her curiosity. "Are you from India?"

"Kinda." Sonia answered. "My dad's from India, and my mom's from Egypt." She shrugged.

"That's such a cool background!" She exclaimed.

"I guess." She made a face. "I was born in Venezuela."

"Amazing." Evian said.

"You seem very interested in culture." Sonia said.

"My dad used to be an FBI, so we moved around a lot. I've been to a few places." She said. "When I was twelve, my parents got separated, and two years later, my mom met _Duane Ashmoore_. He's my step dad now. They just got married a few months ago."

"Tough." Sonia said. "Hey look guys, I gotta get home. My mom's gonna bring down the house if I don't get back soon. Bye Evian." She waved, and ran out of the restaurant.

"So I take it you like it here?" Carver asked.

"I love it here!" She grinned. She didn't want to be too greedy, but she couldn't resist. "Can you guys show me around tomorrow too? Please?"

"My schedule goes a little like this: Wake up, summer school, go home, be bored. Let's see. Yeah, I can squeeze ya in on my list after summer school." Miriam said.

"Thanks!" She said.

"We'll take the whole day. We'll show you _everything_." Peter grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter was based around the "new kid" and Miriam mostly. Carver and Peter seemed to be _side characters_. Kai's going to be introduced in the next chapter, as well as other characters. Probably a little more towards Ozuma and how he feels about Evian, and his step mother, and his new life. Be honest with your reviews. Tell me if I need to change anything. R and R! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 02

**This is a REPOST of chapter two!!!** Apparently, chapter two was very confusing, and made no sense. No, no, no, I don't blame my reviewers. Even I admit my writing doesn't make sense sometimes, lol, I mean, my English mark was in the fifties!!! C'mon now! Anyways, so I'm going to redo this chapter, and God-willing, this chapter will turn out better, and less confusing.

Another thing, the dashed lines [**- - - - -**] are change of scene. It means the thing changed to a totally different thing. So basically, no, Ozuma doesn't know Kai, and Kai doesn't know Ozuma, and no one knows no one, but you'll see what happens.

Your reviews are excellent!!! Thanks! Just tell me what I need to fix up!! See? If you guys haven't told me about the whole confusing thing, I'd probably keep writing a story that made no sense!!! On with the chapter!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**.CHAPTER.two[repost]-**

Usually when a a child had a fight with his father, the child would go upstairs to his room and stay there.

Of course Kai was different. Being nineteen meant being a little out of your normal cycle. He moved out.

_Who needs a dad anyway? I can live on my own._ He was nineteen. Usually, he didn't want to think about the realistic things in life. Like right now. _Who am I kidding? I don't have enough money. I didn't even pay my rent. _

He looked around his apartment. You couldn't really call this an apartment. It was just one small room with a stove, a window, and his bed. The bathroom was located in the building for everyone to use. It was _very_ dirty.

_Maybe if I go back, and apologize, and if he apologizes, and everything will be better and…I can't go back. I said I'd never come back. _He sighed. This sucked. His life sucked. _Well I better get used to it. It's been sucking since the past few years._

He didn't have the most essential things for the modern life, like a phone, a car, or…_Someone who actually cares and who isn't fucking retarded._ He looked at the clock. At least he had a clock. _Great…_ He thought in sarcasm. _I'm late for work. Again. _He jumped off his bed. It was a few minutes past four.

Working at _Pizza Pizza_ meant having a really crappy uniform. He didn't want to walk around in it in the streets. He stuffed it in a bag, and got out of his apartment.

"HIWATARI! YOUR RENT WAS DUE THREE DAYS AGO!" He could hear the loud, booming voice of his landlord, which made him drop his keys. If he got out of the building before the landlord reached him, he'd be fine! If the landlord reached him before he got out of the building, that would result in multiple troubles. He ran down the stairs and outside.

_Yay, free at last. Not._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Ozuma! Do you know where my other sock is?"

"Yeah. Up my ass." He put his head down on the breakfast table. He probably didn't get any sleep in that new room, which was painted in a thick coat of light pink.

"Seriously."

"I _am_ serious." He said. Evian sighed.

"Of course. Why not." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't like he'd ever give her a straight answer. He hated her a lot. He hated her so much he could tear her to pieces! She grabbed an apple. "I'll just wear my sandals." She changed her mind.

"Where's dad? And…Ms. Ryder?" He asked. He put his head up again, and shoved his plate with the bread crusts away from him. "They never leave this early."

"They had to go renew their health cards, and everything. Insurance, blah, blah, blah." She explained. "And I'm going to be coming home late today. I'm going out with a few friends."

"You have _friends_? Amazing." He said in pure sarcasm.

"At least I _made_ a few." Her tone sounded very mocking. "Please don't make a mess in the house. I'm probably going to bring them over."

"Joy."

"You're probably the most cynical human being I've ever met." She said. She bit her apple. She tied her hair in a quick ponytail with a loop, and some of her hair was sticking out.

"I'm honoured with delight." He stretched and yawned. He was pretty tall. And so was she. That was possibly another thing they had in common. Being tall, and having an almost perfect figure. That was funny, all he really did was sit at home playing video games and eat and sleep.

"Glad to know." She said.

"I don't think I'm gonna be home. I have work."

"_Work_?"

"I _just_ got a job. They phoned me up last night. Said they wanted me in this morning." He said. "At _Old Navy_."

"If you said you got a job being an auto-mechanic, I'd at least think you were half normal. I've never met a guy who works at a clothes store."

"Now you have." He said. "Could you leave now? I'm trying to meditate."

"Ha! Meditate! You make my boobs laugh." She sarcastically chuckled.

"If you _had_ boobs." He rolled his eyes. "Time to get ready. Fuck, I better get a good paycheck for getting up this early." He got up.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." She walked out of the house. She could see three others waiting for her a few feet away from her house.

"Nice house. Bigger than mine." Miriam said.

"It's nothing." Evian said. "Trust me."

"Want one?" Carver pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"You _smoke_?" Evian asked.

"No, I feed it to my dog. 'Course I do." Carver said. "Bad idea asking you, I mean you're not the type to – " He stopped as he watched the 'new kid' quickly grab a cigarette, and light it up.

"I swear, I thought I was the only one in this neighborhood who was underage. Plus I was all out." Evian said. "I haven't had one since I moved in!"

"I thought you were a _goodie goodie._" Miriam said. "Hmmm, you're more of a _bad_ girl." She held her cigarette in between her fingers. They all started walking. "When'd you start?"

"When I was thirteen."

"Whoa! Are you fucked?" Miriam made a face. "Shit, that's…fucked."

"When'd you start?" She asked.

"Just a few months ago, man." Miriam admitted. "Shit. Thirteen?" She shook her head. "Fuck. And your mom still doesn't know? Wow."

"Trust me. She'll _never_ find out. And if she does, she'll probably send me to boot camp or something."

"My old man caught me in the backyard once. Kicked me out of the house for the night. Slept in a bus shelter." Peter said. "And it was fucking cold man."

"C'mon guys, lets get to school before we're late." Miriam said. "Crap, we have a test on trig today. I didn't even study."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Next?" Kai looked like a zombie by now. _And it's only been forty-five minutes in._ He sighed. He watched a short, chubby man come up. He was kind of bald. _Mister, have you heard of deodorant? I believe not._ "Yes, sir?"

"Okay, I would like a double cheese pizza with extra cheese, and make sure the crusts are in there. You know what I mean? In there. You know? Like the crust will be like – "

"_Yes_, sir, I understand." Kai said. He quickly punched in a few buttons on the cash register. "If you wait on the right side, your order should come up."

"You haven't asked me about my free drink. The commercials said that if I buy a double cheese pizza then I – "

"Would you like your free drink?" He asked. _Retard!_

"Of course I would! I'm not retarded!" He said. "I went to Bingo last night, and scored three free concert tickets to see Elton John! Isn't that great?"

"Gee, I sure wish I could be there." Kai said, sounded dead.

"And the night before last night, I won a free condom! I'm gonna use it on my girlfriend. I'll make sure I flatten her with my – "

"NEXT!" He yelled. _I really didn't need to know that. Too much information, fat man. _He shuddered. He felt a tap on the shoulder. It was… _The manager of doom! He's here to fire me, isn't he? ISN'T HE?_ "Yes Mr. Aziz?"

"Hiwatari, I was wonderin' if you could stay in tonight for an extra shift. Clay called in and he can't make it. Foot injury. Can you stay? I'll pay you an extra twenty-dollars."

"Thirty." Kai grinned.

"Twenty-five."

"Deal." _Finally!!! Some extra cash!! At least I'll have something eatable for dinner tonight. This is fucking awesome!_ And then of course, another presence came along.

"Working hard?"

"You bet." Kai said. He didn't need to look up. He already knew who it was. _Raymond McCloud. He is by no means, my best friend. We practically grew up like brothers._ "What's up?"

"Really bored." Ray said. It was funny, many people who had met Ray, and moved, and came back to visit Ray, said how Ray had changed a lot. Kai on the other hand, probably didn't notice the changes. _He hasn't changed. Not at all. But that's because we're always together, and it was hard to tell how he changed. I mean, mentally, he's the same person, and physically? Okay, he's definitely not two feet tall anymore. That was back when we were three or something._

"Want a drink or something? I can probably snag it off for free." Kai said.

"No thanks." Ray said. "Did you pay off your rent yet?"

"Are you insane? No." He answered. "He's gonna kick me out, I know it, and I'll have to live on the streets."

"Streets? Why live on the streets? You _do_ realize I have a house, with four rooms."

"Thanks." Kai said.

"You wanna have dinner at my place tonight? My sister's making spaghetti."

"I'd love to, but I can't." He said. Before he could explain why, Ray spoke up.

"Why not?"

"I was getting to that. I have to stay in extra hours tonight. Some guy broke his leg or something. You know, Clay. So I have to fill in for him."

"Clay? That's funny. He was telling me about his sky diving trip with his girlfriend. They went in the morning. I didn't see any broken leg."

"That son of a…oh well, at least I get paid more." Kai reconsidered the deal.

"Why don't you just tell the boss? You know, get his fired." Ray said. He sounded serious. He was usually serious.

"Nah. Clay's a good guy – _sometimes_. He never did anything to me. If he lies, I guess that's his issue, not mine. And besides, I guess if he wants to spend some time with his girlfriend, that's a good thing. He cares."

"Hmm." Ray looked at the ceiling. _He always does that._ "So I'll see you later maybe."

"Yeah, sure." Kai said. "Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow?"

"Great!" Ray grinned. "See ya!" He waved, as Kai watched him leave.

_On with the phrase!_ "Next!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

"You have to get here fifteen minutes early everyday." The manage finished. She was the _tough_ guy kinda person. Okay, tough _woman._ "Be nice to the customers, and you have always have to wear the _Old Navy _crew t-shirt, or you'll be kicked out. No cell phones allowed except during break times. Understand?"

"Uh, crystal clear." Ozuma lied. _I swear I feel like I just joined the Nazis or something. _

"Great, your shifts are on the weekends, including Friday's. Nine to nine." She said.

"_Nine to nine_?"

"You seem surprised." She sounded like a robot. Same tone, same looks. Jeez.

"That's twelve hours." He said. "Is that even possible?"

"Be here or be square." She said, and then she walked off. He made a face. _Okay there. There goes my weekends, right out the window._ At least working would be better than staying home. He hated home. Well recently, he hated home. He hated his dad for ruining his life. He hated his dad for marrying someone else, and…everything was just wrong now. He walked over to the cash register. Everyone was shopping, mostly females of course.

"At least you're not the only one with weekend shifts." He was startled by an abrupt presence and turned around to meet someone just as tall as him.

"Yeah. Fun, fun, fun." Ozuma said.

"_Really_? You think it's _fun_?"

"I was being sarcastic." He said.

"Oh." He looked confused. "I'm Tyson."

"Ozuma."

"So you new here or something? Haven't seen you in this area before."

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"I have time." He grinned.

_This guy needs to get a grip._ Ozuma thought. "My dad just got remarried a few months ago. We used to live back in Newfoundland. We moved down here three days ago."

"Interesting."

"Not if you're me." Ozuma said.

"My uncle lives in Newfoundland. We used to go there every summer. We lived in Montreal." He explained. "Moved out here when I was six. My mom was a bartender and my dad didn't like that. Things fell apart after that."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Ozuma said. "I guess its human nature to get bored of someone. We always want something new."

"Yeah. Maybe." He looked like one of those guys who lived to play soccer or something. He had messy navy blue hair with black streaks here and there. He had a baseball cap on with the wing flipped backwards. He had royal blue eyes, and seemed like a person who wanted to do as much as possible in life.

"Unfortunately enough for me, I got two new things. A new mom and a new sister, and I swear I never wished for _that_." Ozuma said. "She's a pulsating pain in the ass, and if there were no rules on this planet, I would personally take the honour in killing her."

"That must suck."

"It _does_ suck." He said.

"Why don't you just move out and all?"

"As soon as I save enough money." He said. "Do you think I actually wanna live there? I'm gonna move back to Newfoundland."

"Didn't you have any relatives down there that you could've stayed with?" Tyson asked as he counted a few bills.

"No. They live in B.C. My dad had a fight with his sister, that happened before I was born, and they moved in Newfoundland. My family background is really crazy. Trust me."

"No problem. You'll like it here. Toronto's problem-free!" He grinned.

"Glad to be a part of it." He said sarcastically.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

It was recess. Finally. Miriam and Evian ditched the class for those precious fifteen minutes.

"It was like suffocation in there." Miriam said. She pulled out her lighter and lit up the cigarette. They didn't have too much time, they just shared one cigarette.

"How'd you do on the test?" Evian asked, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I only got one thing right. My name. Written neatly on the top right hand corner, _Miriam Van Der Pol._" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? I have plenty of time. I can manage to go over a few things with you."

"Nah, that's okay." She said. "After class, you wanna come over and grab some lunch at my place?"

"Uh, sure." She said.

"My mom's home. She can probably fix something for us. I don't know. Spaghetti, or mini pizzas or something. I'm just really hungry."

"Yeah." Fifteen minutes of recess went flying. They got back inside quickly before anyone caught them smoking.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Was this chapter more confusing? I mean, it _should_ be a bit more easier to understand. Ya know? Review! Thanx! Later!**


End file.
